Cyrkowe szachrajstwo
Cyrkowe szachrajstwo – czwarty odcinek serialu Sonic Boom. Fabuła Na pustynnym terenie, Amy, Sticks i Knuckles ścigają Doktora Eggmana, kiedy ten wyskakuje znienacka z Ośmiornicobotem. Chwilę później pojawia się Sonic i wspólnie z przyjaciółmi rozpoczyna walkę z robotem. Po chwili przylatuje Tails, który wystrzeliwuje w robota nieprzetestowany Jonowy neutralizator laserowy, który niestety nie trafił do celu i trafił w skały, które omal nie zgniotły jego drużyny. Sonicowi udaje się jednaj pokonać robota, nim Eggman uciekł w swoim Egg Mobilu. Tails próbuje się wytłumaczyć z niespodziewango błędu neutralizatora, ale jego przyjaciele, poza Soniciem, byli na niego wściekli, że omal ich nie zabił. Zasmucony Tails zdecydował się udać do warsztatu, by naprawić nautralizator. Tymczasem reszta drużyny napotkała ciężarówkę kierowaną przez Teodora Williama Barkera, który okazał się być właścielem Cyrku Cudowności. Opowiedział im o chorobie swoich artystów, którzy najedli się zepsutego sushi i zostały mu tylko misie na wrotkach. Amy zgłasza drużynę do pomocy, ale Sonic odmawia wzięcia udziału. Przyjmuje propozycję, gdy Barker sugeruje, że bycie cyrkowcem to za duże wyzwanie. Jeż próbuje sie skontaktować z Tailsem, by do nich dołączył, ale ten ignoruje to i kontynuuje prace na neutralizatorem (niszcząc przypadkiem pilot do telewizora Eggmana podczas testu). W namiocie cyrkowym, Barker przydziela wszystkim role: Sonic dostaje 'Kulę Grozy', w której ma poruszać sie z najwyższą możliwą prędkością, Knuckles zostaje ludzką kulą armatnią, Amy smutnym klaunem (ku jej niezadowoleniu), a Sticks akrobatką. W tym czasie Tails rozpracowuje działanie neutralizatora i w końcu udaje mu się uzyskać pozytywny wynik testu (ponownie niszcząc pilot Eggmana). W tym momencie rozpoczyna się przedstawienie z Team Sonic na czele, które okazuje się być dużym sukcesem. Team Sonic ciesząc się z sukcesu, sugerują, że powinni to kiedyś powtórzyć. Wtedy Barker zamyka Sonica w Kuli Grozy i resztę w klatkach, po czym przyznaje się, że jego poprzednia grupa cyrkowa nie pochorowała się, ale uciekła. Wyjaśnia również, że kulę zamówił w firmie Eggman i spółka wraz z motodronkami, które mają ich pilnować. W tym czasie Tails wpadł do domu Sonica, chcąc poinformować wszystkich o naprawie neutralizatora. Nie zastając ich tam, kontaktuje się z Soniciem poprzez komunikator i dowiaduje się o całej sytuacji. Pośpiesznie udaje się do namiotu, gdzie uwalnia wszystkich za pomocą działającego już poprawnie neutralizatora. Sonic więzi w kuli Barkera, po czym wszyscy wspólnie gratulują i dziękują Tailsowi. Wspólnie wracają do domu, zostawiając Barkera w klatce. Odcinek kończy się Eggmanem naprawiającym swój pilot i wyłączając telewizor. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Knuckles the Echidna * Doktor Eggman * Teodor William Barker * Misie na rolkach * Ośmiornicobot * Motodronki * Wybredny Bóbr * Stara Małpa * Małpie Dziecko * Pani Koza * Pan Mors * Pani Mors * Stratford * Pan Slate * Pani Vandersnout * Wół Mike * Dziki Kot * Wolfie Ciekawostki * Kiedy Eggman kończy naprawiać pilota, wspomina o finale programu Taniec z robotami. Jest to nawiązanie do programu rozrywkowego Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami. * Fragment muzyki z Carnival Night Zone pojawia się podczas przedstawienia. en:Circus of Plunders Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic Boom